diyfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Install CNG Kit in Car
Diesel comes cheaper than petrol, while petrol cars come cheaper than the diesel cars. So, what should you do? Isn’t it confusing? Recently I read at Gaadi.com, over the past few years, a big number of car purchasers have opted for petrol cars either with fitted CNG kits or having space for CNG kits. So, if you also have a car with provision to install a CNG kit and wish to install it yourself, then here is a guide to help you install a CNG kit in your car. The whole installation should be done such that any interference and complications with normal maintenance tasks can be avoided like exchanging air filter or a battery. The installation of gas equipment contains the following parts: Regulator The pressure regulator should be attached firmly to your vehicle’s body, ensuring that there is no space for any movement. You should place it on a flat surface to allow its placement firmly so that the vibration of the vehicle doesn’t loosen it. Place the manometer on regulator such that it can be read easily when filling the tank. So, install it under the motor anywhere to block the manometer’s view. Also, ensure that you place the regulator perpendicular to your vehicle’s driving direction. Filling Valve Mount the filling valve with specifically designed metal bracket and affix it with bolts to your vehicle’s body. Mount both the valve and the bracket rigidly to withstand the great pressure of hose nozzle whenever gas is loaded. This should not be installed close to the car’s battery so as to avoid any possibilities of sparks while loading as it can cause accidents. High Pressure Pipe Installation of high pressure piping is divided into 4 sections including Filling Valve- Reducer, Cylinders- Filling Valve, Stretch between cylinders and Cylinders – External Filling Valve. A ‘loop’ should be created in “Filling valve-Reducer” section each time a change is there in the pipe’s direction. It’s important that this complete section be as small as possible. Cylinder Brackets Due to the NGV tanks weight, this bracket needs to withstand high mechanical stress. The brackets for NGV cradles or cylinders are specific for every cylinder or every type of vehicles. The location and placement in the trunk must be such that this takes the least possible space. NGV tanks and Valves Tanks have valves that should be installed tightly. For this, place the cylinder on a especially prepared bracket clamp which will hold the tank while the valves are installed. Place the cylinders in same direction as car’s axels. In addition, manual safety valve should be easily accessible in order that it can get closed without any problems in leakages. Mixer While placing the mixer, take special care to make sure that no inflow of air occurs because of faulty joint. Presently, there are two kinds of mixers: * Where air filter is above carburetor. * Where air filter is divide from carburetor. In both the cases, the mixer and pressure regulator should be connected with fire resistant hose, wherein maximum gas flow adjuster should also be installed. Make all the joints with clamps and fasten hose to any fixed part of vehicle with plastic tie. Closed Loop system Closed loop control system controls Air/Fuel ratio reliably of CNG engines at every operating condition to stoichiometric. This decreases fuel consumption and tail pipe emissions. Included are electronic control module, a wiring loom and high resolution stepper motors gas flowing meter valve. CNG/ Petrol Selector Switch - MULTIPLEX Install this switch at any easily accessible location on the dashboard to change the fuel effortlessly while driving and the switch lights are visible easily. Pass the wires connecting different parts of this system from dashboard to engine bay and secure them by the plastic ties. Make all connections with the specific terminals available for this purpose. Gasoline Electro Valve Place the electro valve between the carburetor and gasoline filter, interconnected by metallic clamps and gasoline resistant rubber hose. While installing gasoline electrovalve, take special care at the fuel flow direction, indicated by small arrow on valve. Fasten the electrovalve using bracket to the vehicle. Also, take care that it’s not installed over other electric part. Manometer Place the manometer such that it is simple to read during filling. Install it on a high pressure gas bay of the regulator and connect it to selector switch in order to indicate gas pressure in the cylinder. Heating System When pressure falls down to 3 bar from 200 bar, a great cooling effect is there in the regulator’s first stage. So, to counteract this effect, you should heat the regulator by circulating hot water via this stage. To do so, you will require cutting the hose carrying the engine’s cooling water and detour to regulator through two “I” connectors. Try and use the hose that comes and goes from the vehicle’s radiator. Injector Emulator Let electrical interruption of vehicles petrol fuel injectors, without affecting your vehicle’s ECU and the onboard diagnostic system operation. Injector Emulator will intercept the original injector signal and emulate a right signal, therefore, no code is set. Oxygen Sensor Emulator Oxygen sensor is an essential part for proper working of engine. So, when working on CNG, oxygen sensor transmits incorrect signal to ECU and “CHECK ENGINE” lamp is on. Oxygen Sensor Emulator interrupt the sensor’s signal and emulate the right signal, thus no code will get set. Timing Advance Processor For the vehicle’s engine to run at its best when working on CNG, ignition timing should be more superior. So, timing advanced processor advances timing as needed. Test for Leaks After all the parts and equipment has been properly installed, close the cylinder valves and inspect the system that is loaded with gas via filling valve along with all the joints with soapy water in order to detect any probable leaks present in the circuit. Turn on the vehicle with gas after inspection and regulate the system. Follow these steps properly and fit your car with a CNG kit today!Category:DIY Cars